La Gran Diferencia: Dioses de Gravity Falls
by ImperialStar
Summary: las decisiones son la base fundamental de toda la creacion, todo lo que a sido, todo lo que fue y todo lo que podria o jamas sera. el hombre correcto en el sitio correcto puede cambiarlo todo con la deciones correctas. ya sea para salvar... o para destruir. sea como sea, una cosa queda clara: Quitate de su camino o tu aniquilacion sera espectacular. Reboot La Gran Diferencia
1. Prologo

Para saber que dicen y como lo dicen, aquí una pequeña guía:

-me pregunto si tengo suficientes hongos y sapos para llevar a cabo este desmadre- hablar normal

( _ **Desearía no tener que leer tus pervertidos pensamientos**_ ) hablar mediante la mente

 _-pues deberías dejar de meterte donde no te llaman-_ pensamientos propios

 _ **/cambio de escena/**_

Solo hare esto una ves y solo una vez aquí y otra en mi perfil.

Disclamer: solo me pertenece lo que es mío y original mio creado por mi situaciones, personajes y demás. El que no lo hace resto no lo hace de simple.

 **Prologo**

En algún lugar desconocido, un ser misterioso miraba diferentes formas hechas de luz y energía , cuadrados y alguno que otro circulo hechos de luces, y si uno se fijaba bien podría apreciar que dentro de cada uno de ellos se podían visualizar diferentes eventos que dicho ser observa.

No se podía ver nada de la apariencia de este ser de forma aparentemente humanoide estaba rodeado por oscuridad y luz, pero ambas, en vez de revelar su apariencia, la estaban deformando por completo ya que en vez de que la luz apartara a la oscuridad o esta ultima la opacara pasaba algo distinto, ambas era muy fuertes; la luz brillaba tan intensa mente como una estrella y la oscuridad era muy profunda y densa, ambas distribuidas de forma tal que, si bien no daba una forma nítida de este ser, si lo era lo suficientemente ordenada para dar una forma humanoide.

Otra cosa a destacar es que ambas se comportaban de forma etérea como el fuego y además, danzando a su alrededor, había varias vetas de energía como si hubiese una música que solo estas vetas de energía podían escuchar, eran de múltiples colores y que variaban de tamaño llegando a ser tan delgadas como un lápiz o tan gruesas como un balón de futbol, el otro detalle a destacar eran lo que se supones debe de ser sus ojos. Eran lo que parecía dos orbes que brillaban de color blanco muy brillantes y alrededor de estos destellaban una estela de pura energía multicolor con la apariencia de una llama, pero no destellaba en todas direcciones ya que esta llama de plasma se iba hacia atrás y a los lados de su "cara", y en sus brazos estaban hecho de una oscuridad cubierta al llegar a la mitad de sus antebrazos de una luz solida de oro, y cubierta de plasma multicolor.

Resumiendo la apariencia de este ser era una figura vagamente humanoide envuelta en una gran llama de oscuridad y luz con cintas multicolor de variados tamaños a vitoreando alrededor de la llama.

Durante muchísimos eones este se mantuvo observando estos cuadros que en realidad al verlos de mas de cerca uno se da cuenta eran ventanas con las que se visualizaban otras.

realidades algunas siendo variaciones o incluso versiones completamente distintas de un mismo universo y en otras se veían universos completamente distintos y en ocasiones llegaban a ver como se entre mesclaban una o mas realidades con otras, aunque pocas veces veía a los universos originales interactuar ya que era millones de veces mas común ver a las versiones alternativas de los mismos.

Este era el multiverso y el ser se mantuvo haciendo lo mismo durante muchos años observando los eventos que se desarrollaban ante el, el ser en si mismo no era nada especial había muchísimos como él aunque no de la misma forma que él.

Durante años observo y observo solo eso, solo visualizar, solo limitarse a ver a pesar de su gran capacidad y poder solo se limitó a ver los diferentes eventos que delante de el se desarrollaba. Eventos muy diversos que iban desde repulsivos y casi inenarrables que eran capases de en el mejor de los casos confundir y en el peor destruir la cordura de el que los observara o peor viviera si no estaba preparado para enfrentar a dichos eventos y en otros situaciones tan fantásticas tan hermosas tan bellas que en incontables ocasiones eran la mejor y a veces la única razón que había o se necesitaba para pasar por los horribles , otras veces eran tan extraños e ilógicos los eventos que simple y llanamente no tenía una respuesta de que sentir y muchísimas veces ocurrían eventos que entremezclaban todo lo anterior en una muy emocionante amalgama de distintos evento.

Pero a medida que pasaba sus aparentemente infinitos eones en observación y constante recolección de información también lo hacían diferentes emociones tan diferentes como los eventos que ante el veía desarrollarse. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba mas y mas y mas empezaba a notar algo, un "patrón" por decirle de algún modo que se repetía de forma constante, que le producía un sentimiento que se iba haciendo cada vez mas y mas fuerte en estos últimos tiempos, un Status Quo que se mantiene en todos los multiversos y realidades que sin importar que tan diferentes eran los unos de otros, y juntaba con otros sentimientos y emociones y era:

Desagrado.

Y usar era palabra es usar un eufemismo muy grande.

Cualquiera preguntaría el porque exactamente, un ser de mieles de millones de años a de tener muchos problemas ¿Cuál seria un que le provocar aun tal sentimiento?, pero no lo entendería sin paciencia ni observación.

En una se veía a una isleña muchacha la cual emprendía un viaje por las aguas del mundo dispuesta a enfrentarse a diferentes monstruos e incluso entrar en el reino de los mismos con tal de salvar a su pueblo.

En otra veía uno de los muchos mundos en los que existen animales antropomorfos y que al igual que muchos, estos animales se comportaban de un modo u otro como los humanos, pero este en particular había una pareja tipo dispareja, conformada por una coneja cuyo meta en vida era ser policía y hacer su mundo mejor, el otro en cambio era un zorro que si bien es un estafador, no es mala persona. Juntos lograron resolver lo que en principio se creía que solo eran múltiples animales desaparecidos y ganarse su admiración, aunque se sintió mal por la oveja y si bien la comprende no la justifica lo que hizo ella pero siendo honesto esperaba que pudiese redimirse y tener mejor futuro.

En otro observo los acontecimiento en uno de los muchísimos universo en que la civilización humana logro desarrollar la era espacial, en este en particular vio como la humanidad enfrento en su sector una guerra a tres banda, enfrentándose a una raza alienígena Psionica muy avanzada que podía manipular el tiempo-espacio a voluntad y un enjambre de criaturas que lo estaban arrasando y matando a todo y todos a su paso, todo mientras una guerra civil entre ellos mismo en el que un Marshall Confederado se enfrentó a un dictador corruptor por traicionar a la mujer a la que amaba, y pensar que casi todo lo que ocurrido en este sector de principio a fin gira o es provocado de un modo u otro por el amor que se tienen el chico y la chica. Si bien todo de momento a salido bien vería cuanto durara todo.

La siguiente mostro una raza humana que había pasado por la rebelión de las inteligencias artificiales, ya lo había visto innumerable veces pero en esta ocasión era muy distinto por varia razones, una de ellas era que la humanidad para sobrevivir creo un grupo de lo que se podría llamar súper humanos uniendo sus tecnologías, los cuales lograron no solo ganar la guerra contra las maquinas, si no también lograron hacer la paz con ellas y los humanos, una paz que ahora con la ausencia de su vigilancia se ve amenazada por los grupos corruptos y extremistas en ambos bandos. Espera a que las cosas puedan mejorar pronto pero sabe que la mejora solo vendrá después de un nuevo gran conflicto.

Viendo a otras distinta realidades divisaba otras guerras que decidían el destino de no solo una civilización si no muchas otras, esta tenían un nivel de avance tecnológico menor que muchas de las anteriores vistas, apenas si llegaban a la edad del hierro como lo calificaban los humanos, pero contaban con dos cosas: magia y una convicción colosal que no disminuía a medida que la amenaza hacia su mundo se hacía más fuerte, sino al contrario que aumentaba y no iban a rendirse hasta lograr su meta de alcanzar la paz y la libertad para sus pueblos, luchando con honor y valor por ello, para forjar un mañana mejor, puede que no tuvieran tecnología avanzada como en los otros pero no estaban menos motivados por luchar hasta el final por su meta y ganándose la admiración y respeto del ser que les observa en el proceso.

La amenaza en si misma varia de universo así como aquellos que buscan vivir en paz.

En una la amenaza era un ser proveniente de una mezcla de razas Ainur y Maiar, que había sido corrompido , convertido en el más grande Señor de la oscuridad de su mundo causo muchos desastres al creer que jamás se podría llegar a conseguir esa paz y prosperidad sin importar cuanto se esforzaran, su poder y maldad eran tal que incluso en la muerte este maligno ser en el que se había convertido seguía trayendo desgracias y sembrando miedo en las civilizaciones de su mundo,, a final termino creado un maléfico artefacto de gran poder, cuya maligna influencia enloquecía de codicia a quien lo poseía y de envidia por el que lo poseía a quien no lo tenía. Los humanos, los elfos y otras razas se unieron para combatirle dejando de lado sus diferencias

En la otra vio a un titán cuyo trabajo era mantener la paz de los pueblos bajo su cuidado pero al perder la esperanza, creía que dicha paz jamás podría llegar y que su trabajo era absurdo e inútil, decidió liberar a los demonio y monstruos que toda su vida paso encerrando, y los convirtió en un ejército casi imparable que aniquilaba un mundo tras otro, durante siglos el y su ejército no tenían rival ni nada que los detuviese, eso fue así hasta la llegada a un mundo el cual sin importar que tanto lo intentasen ni de qué forma, al final este mundo a resistido y repelido una y otra y otra vez, cada una haciendo a los habitantes de este mundo cuyo único deseo es vivir en paz mas fuerte con cada invasión, el misterioso personaje sabe que todavía falta mucho para que esto termine.

El ultimo en su categoría era en el que la guerra mas grande en su tipo se había desarrollado y terminado de una forma sorprendente a la par de catastrófica, un mundo invadido y asediado por una unas malignas deidades demoniacas las cuales solo existían por y para causar todo tipo de desgracias y miserias, aun que eran varias cuatro de ellas se destacaban por encima de las otras, fueron las principales causantes de la guerra que consumía a este mundo. Peleando no solo contra todo aquello relacionado con el orden sino contra ellos mismos, lo llamaban El Gran Juego. Uno del cual se cansaron y decidieron limpiar el tablero con fuego y sangre, fue el fin de los tiempos para aquel viejo mundo ahora el mundo que fue, al final mucho fue respondido, las más grandes interrogantes contestadas muchas de una forma increíble, otras de forma que ya se veían venir, pero al final todo termino con la destrucción casi absoluta de dicho mundo, El misterioso personaje al ver esto sabia a la perfección que esto no era el final de toda las cosas, solo el final de una era y el inicio de una nueva. Sobretodo por que al final vio a un hombre agarrarse de la única luz que quedo de aquel mundo.

Y así seguía extendiendo observando sin descanso universos y multiverso distintos, uno tras otro siendo distintos a la vez que similares unos y otros

Pero en los últimos tiempos un grupo particular de universos y multiversos llamaba su atención de una forma muy poderosa, mas de lo que ningún otro lo había hecho.

uno de eso trataba sobre las aventuras que vivieron los un par de gemelos llamados Dipper Pines y Mabel Pines en un pueblo en estado de Oregón llamado Gravity falls, el cual era una especie de nido e imán de todo tipo de cosas sobrenaturales y misterios, los cuales iban desde simples criaturas fantásticas hasta seres malignos con el poder de moldear la realidad a su antojo, y a cada uno los derrotaron cuando cometieron la equivocación de meterse con su familia, pero no fue si no con la ayuda de Stanlee Pines su tío abuelo que lograron vencer a la mayor amenaza de todas. Bill Código cuando este ser desato sobre Gravity Fall un evento conocido como el Raromagedon, Stanlee Pines con la ayuda de su hermano gemelo Stanford Pines logro engañar a el todo poderoso demonio de un solo ojo haciendo que entrara en la cabeza de Stan en lugar de la de Ford, y se sacrifico dejando que le borraran los recuerdos de toda su vida, de quien era y por supuesto de las personas que el amaba borrando en el proceso a Bill y aparente mente destruyéndolo por siempre, fue bueno saber que al final el Tio Stan logro recuperar sus recuerdos gracias a la ayuda de las personas que ama y si que ese demonio regresara, quedaron no solo varias preguntas por responder si no que también muchas cosas no terminaron también, como el hecho de que Dipper sacrificara su sueño de ser un investigador paranormal solo por el deseo egoísta de su hermana gemela, quien al ser co-dependiente de el no quiso separarse de el y tampoco que el se separara de ella, pero por el resto las cosas salieron muy bien para todos no solo los gemelos y su familia, si no todo Gravity Falls, quizás en el futuro no tan lejano vea mas eventos trascendentales ocurrir en este universo, pero de momento las cosas están tranquilas.

Otro a ser destacado era un universo en cuya versión de la tierra habitaba un hibrido entre un ser humano y una especie alenigena llamada Gemas, llamado Steven Universe un chico que como muchos de los destacados era la encarnación misma de la Bondad y dulzura, uno de los ejemplos perfecto de humanidad, su misericordia va de la mano con su amor a la vida, criado por su padre Greg Universe un ex aspirante a estrella de rock y un grupo encargado de proteger a la tierra llamado Las Gemas de Cristal, conformado por Garnet una fusión creada por el amor, la cual es la actual líder de el grupo, Perla una gema dedicada a su deber se proteger no solo a la tierra si no a los suyos, Amatista la segunda miembro mas reciente de el grupo. y final mente el Propio Steven Universe el cual es el hijo de Rose Cuarzo la creadora de las Gemas de Cristal, cuyo propósito original fue rebelarse contra los lideres de su mundo de origen: La autoridad Diamante, las cuales eran las matriarcas de todo el impero gema, el cual al llegar a un planeta extraían todos los recursos para así poder crear mas gemas además de otras cosas, pero al hacer esto asesinaban a el planeta y por ende a los habitantes de el mismo, pero cuando llegaron a el planeta tierra, Rose vio la belleza de el planeta y sus habitantes Los humanos y no podía permitir que el imperio Destruyese eso, asi que se rebelo y al parecer destruyo a una de las diamantes en el proceso, Diamante Rosa la líder de la corte a la que la misma Rose Cuarzo pertenecía, o al menos parece que lo hiso, a raíz de mucho eventos reciente la entidad observaba que había muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, las cuales solo obtendría si seguía observa ya que por estos eventos recientes, a dilucidado que las cosas están muy lejos de ser solo lo que parece.

Steven se esfuerza mucho para soportar una carga que no debio ser sua en primer lugar.

El legado de su madre si bien es algo hermoso también a su vez tiene cosas muy pesada y el es solo un niño, un niño extraordinario pero un niño, si no aprende a como desacerse de el peso este termina por aplastarlo a el y su familia.

El siguiente se podría decir que era el menos fantástico de la lista, no había magia ni extraterrestre (o por lo menos no como en los anteriores nombrados) pero eso no impedía que por si mismo y por ser simple fuera menos interesante, en este universo o mejor dicho multiverso, se desarrollaba la vida de un chico de 11 años de edad llamado Lincoln Loud, en la cual se ve veía su día a día con sus 10 hermanas y sus nombres eran: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana ,Lola, Lisa y Lily.

si una enorme cantidad de chicas y cada una de diferente edad y personalidades aun mas diferentes una de otra, dejándolo a el como el hijo de el medio.

el era una extraña mescla de alguien común con alguien extraordinario y su vida se podía definir de esa manera también, aunque mas como la segunda opción, el se preocupaba por hacer feliz a sus hermanas a costa de muchas veces su propia felicidad o salud, le conoce también como "el hombre con un plan" ya que siempre tiene una idea o un esquema para el dia, ideas que por lo general no suelen salir como el desea, ya que o tiene que sacrificar sus planes para que alguien mas (casi siempre sus hermanas y o sus padres) sea feliz o por que todo salió mal, siempre lo ve luchando por hacer feliz a quien le rodea, ayudando en todo lo que es posible, aun que su vida a sido muy injusta con el ya que cada vez que a tenido que sufrir, mas por sus pequeños errores y ser injustamente recompensado, el ejemplo mas grande de esto fue un infame episodio en la historia de su vida, en que cuyo único deseo era tener un poco mas de tiempo para el ya que, como una familia tan grande eso era algo muy difícil de obtener y mas aun cuando sus hermanas siempre necesitan algo de el, así que tuvo una idea bastante poco común y era esparcir un rumor de que el tenia mala suerte, y decidió usar a la hermana mas supersticiosa para lograrlo, la deportista de la familia Lynn jr.

Y funciono pero a su vez a partir de hay todo fue cuesta abajo, el rumor se esparció por toda la familia y eso solo empeoro todo, para resumirlo tuvo que dormir el el patio en la casa de su perro Charles, vendieron todas sus pertenencias pues creían que su mala suerte era contagiosa y sus cosas estaban infectadas con mala suerte, luego la cosa fue a mas el chico tubo que ser obligado a usar un disfraz de ardilla debido a que su familia creyó que el traje al tenerlo puesto Lincoln, traía buena suerte, el misterioso observante había visto este tipo de situaciones en muchísimas veces, alguien hacia algo mediana o mínimamente malo u egoísta y el universo que habitaba conspiraba en su contra, o al menos se su ponía por que de 10 veces que había pasado este tipo de cosas 9 veces la razón por la que el sujeto era castigado era por que por una vez quería ser solo un poco egoísta, y el único hermano Loud entraba en una de las 9, esperaba que pasara lo típico y su familia se diera cuenta de lo que hacían y lo mal que Lincoln la pasaba mal y recapaciten, que hicieran lo típico y lo compensaran recuperando sus cosas o comprándoles unas nuevas, y terminase todo con un abrazo familiar. Pero no, eso no paso, lo terminaron todo usando a el chico como un amuleto de buena fortuna, decidieron verlo como un objeto y no como un ser sapiente que los amaba y desde que tiene uso de razón a hecho todo lo posible por ayudarles y hacerles feliz, sinceramente el misterioso ser no sabia sentir mas allá de la indignación que era acompañada de la confusión, confusión que poseída por las acciones de unos padres, que no hace tan solo una semana de el evento dijo que jamás abandonarían a uno de sus hijo, tendrían gran futuro como políticos asi, pero nuestro misterioso sujeto sabe que ellos en verdad aman a todos sus hijos y que en realidad solo son un poco idiotas, ya el ser había visto a muchos justificar las cosas diciendo que el se busco eso por andar diciendo una mentira, seguro son las mismas personas que debe de parecerles bien golpear de forma brutal, a un niño hasta hacerlo sangrar solo por que hizo alguna travesura, o también aquellos que piensan que es un castigo excelente, que una adolecente embarazada debe de mantener a ese niño y no abortarlo a pesar de no tener ninguna forma de mantener a ese niño, ¡eso es demasiado castigo para un error que comete cualquiera a su edad!.

Pero de muy lejos el ultimo de su lista, era mas grande, antiguo, violento, complejo y desesperanzador de todos de los universos, era uno en el que la Vía Láctea entera estaba envuelta en una guerra colosal, sanguinaria, cruel y terrible que jamás había visto, una guerra cuyo origen se remonta hace muchísimo tiempo, millones de años.

En esta galaxia particular todo se desarrolla 40.000 en el calendario de la humanidad, una era en que la galaxia esta plagada por la muerte, la ruina y la miseria absoluta, la humanidad esta siendo atacada desde todos los frentes por diferentes amenazas de un lado a otro,

quien llegue a parar a esta galaxia es vivir en la época mas oscura de la humanidad, en este universo y una de las mas oscura realidades del infinito multiverso.

Olvidad todo el poder y avance de la tecnología, pues nunca mas se volverá a aprender estos conocimientos, busca refugiarte bajo la sombra de El Dios-Emperador para salvar tu alma.

Ya que en el sombrío y lejano milenio 41 de la humanidad solo hay guerra y la risa de los dioses sedientos.

Esto universos en particular eran

Si había algo que todo estos universos siempre tenían en como es que si importar como ni cuando, ni que deidades o leyes regían a estas realidades, siempre buscaban respetar las leyes de la naturaleza y no meterse con ella mas de lo estrictamente de lo necesario, salvo que sea el plan de un dios el cambiar algo.

Partir de esta ley vino:

Que la tradiciones y culturas siempre deben de estar por encima de todo aun si no es lógico.

Que la muerte es al final el destino de todo.

Que no se debía nunca jugar a ser dios.

Eso era algo que este misterioso ser admiraba mucho de los mortales era la convicción con la que defendían esta idea.

Y que aborrecía por completo con toda su ser.

Ellos no comprendían que la naturaleza de la naturaleza misma es el cambio constante y que esta ocurre mayor mente sin beneficio alguno para los seres vivos en su mayoría.

Ellos pensaban que si ellos la alteraban, estarían cometiendo un pecado atroz y no se daban cuenta que esa idea era de lejos algo muy dañino pues estarían no solo impidiendo que la naturaleza sigua su curso, si no que además privarían a la naturaleza, y a aquellos que son sus hijos, con su inteligencia de mejores opciones para continuar su camino infinito de el cambio por un rumbo mejor.

En cuanto a los dioses…se supone que un mero mortal jamás entendería a su totalidad a un dios, salvo por ser seres divinos, todo poderosos e inmortales.

Es lógico saber por que ellos y solo ellos deben decidir el destino del el cosmos

Los dioses tienen un gran plan

Dios sabe por que hace lo que hace

Un mortal ¡jamás! Debe de jugar a ser dios, solo ellos pueden alterar cosas como el curso de la naturaleza ya sea externa; la que los rodea o propia; la que los compone, después de

todo si ellos quisieran que hicieran eso les habrían dado ese poder y conocimiento desde un principio.

Así a sido siempre y así seguirá siendo.

Por los siglos de los siglos.

Amen.

Un temblor sacudió el lugar, fue ligero y no duro mas de un par de segundos pero eso basto para que se notara.

El ser misterioso lo noto y cerro sus ojos, reflexiono esto una vez mas y lo mesclo con el conocimiento adquirido de sus "incontables" años de existencia, un conocimiento adquirido tras años y años de observar una miríada de universos, multiversos, hiperversos y demás estados de realidades y mas. tanto nuevos como el mismo pero alternado, en el que otra opción fue tomada.

Reflexiono y reflexiono una y otra y otra vez por lo que seguro había sido.

Pero después de tanto pensar llego a una conclusión.

Una conclusión a la que llego con muchísima menos información que la que creyó necesitar.

-Eta empeorando, he estado mucho tiempo en la sombras pero es el momento de actuar- digo el misterioso ser con una vos un poco difícil de definir ya que sonaba profunda, suave y algo ronca, siendo acompañada por un poderoso eco etéreo.

-Pero ¿como? ¿que puedo hacer para empezar? no tengo la cantidad de influencia ni poder para llevar acabo el plan.-se dijo el ser a si mismo con duda sobre como podría llevar acabo su cometido, que por sus palabra parecía ser muy grande.

-en algún punto y de alguna manera debo empezar, pero la pregunta es cómo y donde...- el ser se detuvo a media frase y miro a su alrededor y fijo su vista en aquellas pantallas.

Hizo un ademan con su brazo y todas las pantallas lo rodearon mas de cerca.

Lo sabía de forma perfecta, que sea lo que fuere que hiciese, ahora no seria muy relevante o importante para hacer un brillo significativo en la totalidad de toda La Creación, apenas si las adyacencia cercanas lo notarían apenas.

Pero así pasa siempre al comienzo de casi todo, y encontraría la forma de empezar.

Y hay lo hizo; se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer al fijar la vista en un conjunto particular de universos.

-Es la hora de cambiar de forma múltiple y permanente a La Larga Guerra, es el momento de que El Martillo de Guerra golpee de otras formas distintas-

dijo el ser con una muy poderosa determinación esas palabra llena de un significado muy grande.

Un significado tan grande que es capaz de abarcar múltiples universos.

-¡Universos, Multiversos, Hiperversos y demás estados de las realidades es la hora!- dijo impulsando su voz con esa determinación.

-¡La hora que conozcas el poder de La Creacion y El Vacio Primordial!-

Finalizo el ser mientras los engranajes de un gran plan empezaba a moverse y no uno, no dos, si no múltiples destino cambiarían de forma irrevocable y de forma drástica.

El Gran Cambio estaba por empesar.

 **Hola camaradas escribas de esta pagina aquí estoy yo ImperiusStar (antiguamente Imperialwar) he decidido dejar de ser solo un lector y salir de mi pereza y empezar a hacer algo propio y he traído a todos ustedes lo que es mi primer fanfic que será esta combinación tan extraña hecha a partir de historias de dos universos distintos. La divertida y familiar historia llamada Gravity Falls con la historia épica franquicia de Warhammer 40.000 veré que tanto puedo ponerle para darle variedad**

 **Dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les parece mi historia y por favor digan lo que les ha parecido y si hay alguna sugerencia de parte de ustedes me encantaría leerla ya sea consejos o un error garrafal del que no me he fijado todo será bienvenido en especial porque esa es nuestra adicción.**


	2. Decisiones

**Capitulo 1: Deciciones**

Todo se acabo, había perdido, habían perdido, toda la humanidad había perdido ante Bill Cipher y El Raromaggedon.

Dipper realmente lo intento, busco desde todos los ángulos y formas posible una respuesta, una solución una señal para salir de esto pero no encontro nada.

Bill destruyo los diarios, convirtió a Ford en una estatua y lo desapareció y elimino cualquier cosa y a cualquiera que se resistiese a su poder, la pequeña resistencia de la cabaña del misterio no fue suficiente para vencerlo a el y a sus amigos, luego de eso vino lo peor: destruyo la barrera que impedía que el y los suyos se propagaran por el mundo, fue hay donde todo cambio para peor.

Bill al ver su molesta persistencia se le ocurrió una idea torcida, una que solo a un ser retorcido como el podría se le podria ocurrir.

"Pino amigo, te admiraría si no fueras como un grano en mi trasero" Bill le dijo mientras lo levitaba con su magia y lo semi aplastaba con su poder y continuo " te propongo algo que seguro te encantara." dijo mientras tomaba a todo ser que vivia en Gravity Falls y los hacia aparecer en un solo lugar.

Dipper no le respondio por dos motivos, el primero es que no tenia nada que decirle y el segundo es que tenia tanto un enorme miedo, como curiosidad por saber que queria proponerle Bill a el.

tomo a todas las personas que le importaban, su familia, sus amigos y demas, y los metió a todos dentro de una esfera, su tío abuelo Stanlee, su gemela Mable, sus amigo Soos, tambry, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, y el resto de los habitantes del pueblo.

Todos junto a los habitantes de Gravity Falls estaban atrapados dentro de esa esfera.

era una esfera gigantesca que contenía a todo Graviti Falls, o mejor dicho una copia ya que el origina quedo destruido por completo, la esfera se envolvió con múltiples cadena y luego una cadenas mas pequeñas salieron disparadas hacia Dipper y se envolvieron en su torso.

"¡¿que significa esto Cipher?!" pregunto entre masivamente molesto e incrédulo el joven.

Bill solo se rio un poco antes de explicar " `esto` Pino es el juego que quiero jugar contigo, veras dentro de esa esfera todo es paz y tranquilidad, mi Raromaggedon no afectara a las personas que están hay adentro." hizo una pausa en su explicación mientras se inclinaba un poco mas cerca de Dipper y le decía "hasta que tu nos lo permitas"

"!¿que?¡" pregunto Dipper ahora indignado, horrorizado y extremada mente confundido por este "juego"

"veras, tu y los tuyos han sido una espina en mi costado por bastante tiempo, por lo que quiero verlos sufrir, pero en especial a ti, y una de las cosas que mas se me hace ilusión es ver como quedas tras haber destrozado tu cordura, y tan solo imaginarme la cara de tres metros que pondrá tu familia y amigo al ver como quedaras me mata de la risa, " hizo una pausa mientras se reía un poco y se secaba una lagrima que salia de su único ojo " y también quiero ver como así que te propongo un trato: esta esfera esta libre por completo de todo horror y destrucción, por lo que todos los que vivan adentro se mantendrá a salvo de mi y mis amigo, pero esta esfera esta atada a tu determinación, si por un solo segundo ya no puedes soportar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que el Raromaggedon, entonces explotara y todos los que amas serán los juguetes de mis amigos, ¿que dices?" finalizo mientras extendía su mano cubierta por una llama azul hacia Dipper.

Dipper estaba inseguro si Bill mantendría su palabra, o si la mente de este ser no tramaba algo aun peor de lo que se podía ver a simple vista, pero no tenia ninguna otra opción.

"acepto" dijo aquel joven estrechando su mano con la de Dipper.

Dipper fue obligado a ver como el mundo fue retorcido una y mil veces por la imperante y destructiva locura que Bill Cipher trajo, un horror difícil de presenciar y mas aun de vivir, la sangre derramada fue suficiente para ahogar ejércitos, tanto literal como metafóricamente eso paso mas de una vez.

Para empezar Bill lo hizo inmortal, pero esto no fue por ninguna noble y buena causa, de hecho era algo mala, muy mala, terriblemente mala. Bill quería verlo destrozado mentalmente, no físicamente, y el Raromaggedon y sus amigos eran demasiado peligroso como para que sobreviviera por su propia cuenta, como un niño que se las ingenio le da mayor resistencia a un juguete el cual quiere romper, pero no de forma inmediata.

Dipper podía ir a donde quisiera pues la cadena se estiraba infinitamente, o de encoger la esfera y poder llevarla con una mano, pero eso era lo único bueno de la situacion.

el fue obligado a ver el primera fila como el mundo era destrozado por la locura infernal que Bill y sus maníacos desataron, ya sea por que los demonios lo arrastraron a un escenario en particular o lo dejaban vagar para que el viese por cuenta propia como el Raromaggedon destruyo su mundo y la gente que lo habitaba.

pasaron lo años para el, muchos, tantos que ya ni los contaba, y se encontró con muchos Supervivientes de este apocalipsis de la locura, asi como muchos monstruos abominables.

Dipper al ser inmortal lograba exterminar o ralentizar a cuanto monstruo, demonio y abominación se encontrase en el camino, dándole tiempo de escapar a los supervivientes, y fue gracias a esto que logro reunir de apoco supervivientes hasta crear una comunidad completa.

debido a que las leyes de la física y de la lógica esta siendo profanadas a mas no poder, y sin vaselina, este nuevo y abominable mundo fue la cuna de algunas de las mas ridículas, enfermizas, bizarras, torcidas y descabelladas formas de morir.

la peor de todas era la comida, y no por que estuviera intoxicada o algo similar, sino por que muchos monstruos se camuflaban como comida sabrosa, de esta manera pasaban aun mas desapercibido y daban las mas trajicas muertes, como cuando Dipper vio como un niño comía un tazón de cereal de hojuelas de chocolates, para que luego las hojuelas resultaran ser unas criaturas parecidas a unas cucarachas que se lo comieron de adentro hacia afuera.

O la que para Dipper fue la peor: la de la familia Hason, compuesta por un padre una, madre, un niño y una niña de 4 años de edad, el padre de familia había conseguido unos waffles en unas ruinas abandonadas, Dipper junto a la señora se disponían a prepararlos y en un momento de descuido los Waffles no estaban, Dipper salio de la habitación para buscarlo, y para cuando los encontró vio como a el waffle le habían salido ojos, dientes, una largas y delgadas patas de araña y una larga cola como de hueso, y esos mismo waffle devoraban la cabezas de cada uno de los miembros la familia Hason completa, y no fue nada rápido, pudo escuchar los gritos de desesperación y dolor ala vez que los veía retorcerse desesperadamente, chocando contra piso, paredes y demás para quitárselos sin ningún éxito, ni siquiera Dipper pudo removerlos, por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que matar a los que no estaban muertos de por si.

la muerte familia Hanson fue para el quizás una de las muertes que mas lo afecto, principalmente por que fue ellos los primeros supervivientes que no solo lo trataron como un mimbro de su familia, sino por que fueron los primeros que no lo vieron como un monstruo por su inmortalidad y por estar envuelto por cadenas de energía a una esfera que contenia un pueblo entero en su interior.

pero todo lo bueno tenia que terminar, y la muerte de la familia solo fue la ante sala de lo que e estaba por venir.

resulta que Bill sabia desde un inicio de su comunidad de supervivientes, y estuvo usando a Dipper como un cebo para reunir cuanto superviviente fuera posible, para que sus maníacos pudieran divertirse matándolos de la manera mas horrible frete a sus ojos, pero Bill le propuso algo: si Dipper le daba a los habitantes de la esfera a el y los suyos para divertirse, entonces el no tendria que ver a los supervivientes morir.

Dipper se negó rotundamente, por que principalmente conocía como este tipo de criatura hablaba y pensaba, era obvio queno tener que "verlos" significaria que le arrancarian los ojos o lo dejarían ciego de otra forma, por lo que tanto los de la esfera como los de la comunidad morirían.

al negarse Dipper fue obligado a ver en primera fila como los aquella comunidad, a la que llego a considerar una segunda famila, murio de la manera mas horrible a manos de los maniáticos de Bill.

Pero a pesar de que eso lo devasto moralmente, Dipper no se rindió jamas.

ademas que logro descubrir algo muy interesante sobre la esfera: el podía meter las almas de los muertos dentro de la esfera, y sin ningún efecto negativo para quienes estaban adentro, por lo que no solo se dispuso a ayudar a todos los supervivientes que pudiera, sino recolectar todas las almas que fuera posible, siempre y cuando no fueran malvadas.

Quizás el propio Cipher lo supiera o no, pero la violencia solo engendra violencia, o en este caso, el caos genera Caos, o mejor dicho **_lo atrae._**

el Raromaggedo le hizo un daño terrible al mundo, convirtiendolo en una llaga putrefacta de muerte, violencia, engaño, depravación y desesperación sin freno, y el hedor de esa putrefacción atrajo si que el lo supiera a invitados no deseado por Bill a su fiesta, invitados que se colaron por una grita en la realidad, una griata en el propio tejido de la existencia que conducía a otro universo, uno retorcido por la guerra y la matanza a un no solo superior que el Raromaggedon, sino que a una escala mas grande.

aun escala galáctica, y todo por la culpa de aquellos invitados que Cipher no queria dejar entrar a su fiesta.

mas que nada pro que estos invitados eran conocido como: Los Dioses del Caos.

Nurgle; padre de las plagas, las enfermedades, la desesperacion y la muerte.

Khorne; señor de los craneo, la sangre, la violencia, la matanza, las guerras.

Tzeencht; el arquitecto del destino, el gran embustero, dios patrón de las mentiras, los subterfugio y los engaños.

y por ultimo el mas joven de todos

Slaanesh; princesa del placer, los exesos, la depravacion y el hedonismo, a pesar de ser la mas joven de los cuatro su poder no es ni tan siquiera menor al de su "hermanos".

estos cuatro constantemente están combatiendo entre si por el control absoluto de toda la galaxia, cada uno a través de sus ejércitos de cientos de miles de millones de seguidores en el plano material, y ejércitos de demonios en el plano astral buscan eliminarse mutuamente.

Dipper logro aprender algo sobre ellos a raíz de sus "reuniones" con sus huestes, pero debido a que la inmensa mayoría miente, no pudo saber que tanto es verídico sobre ellos, pero parece que hay 4 cosas que, ademas de parecer lo mas veraz, también tiene en común.

1) no les gusta compartir el poder o estar debajo de otro.

2) como todo dios, adoran los lugares donde impere la miseria y la desesperación pues es solo estando el la miseria que los mortales aceptaran su "ayuda" a cambio de el módico e insignificante precio de sus almas, dándoles lo que quieren pero quitando les todo lo demás, incluido aquello que querían.

3) odian por completo cualquier cosa que tenga que ver el único enemigo que tiene en común y aran lo que fuera para verlo a el, los suyos y su mundo ser destruido, un ser que Dipper solo conoce por el nombre de "el anatema", y su hogar no es otro que la propia tierra.

4) que todos los demonios, o al menos los que trabajan para alguno de los cuatro Dioses del Caos, son fragmentos de su dios.

eso ultimo le hacia preguntarse donde estaba, y si estaba en contra de el los demonios, no lo ayudaba a el y su gente.

y la tierra sometida al raromaggedon es el premio perfecto, el único problema era que Bill y Cipher y los suyos no les entregarían la tierra ni ningún otro planeta del universo, y mucho menos se someterían a su mando solo por que ellos lo dijeran, por lo que se termino por desatar una monstruosa guerra entre los cinco por el premio mayor que seria el propio planeta tierra.

ya al final no lleva todo a un solo punto, el punto en el que la guerra había llegado a su punto mas monstruoso y terrible, uno que había logrado aniquilar a la humanidad hasta la extinción casi definitiva.

Dipper para este punto había visto mas horrores y atrocidades que cualquier otro ser vivo, las ganas de rendirse y tirarlo todo por la borda para que el dolor y el sufrimiento terminaran de una vez por todas.

Pero el no cedería, puede que para este punto ya no tenga sentido seguir luchando, ya que lo único que quedaba de la humanidad estaba guardado dentro de la esfera que l resguardaba, pero no solo no le daría a Bill ni a ningún otro ser omnipotentemente maligno el gusto de verlo rendirse, si el y lo único que queda de la humanidad iban a caer lo haría de pie.

los demonios lo torturaron de forma física y mental una y otra vez cada vez que lo atrapaban, solía pasar meses bajo el "cuidado" de los demonio de Nurgle, Tzeencht, Khorne o Slaanesh antes de poder escapar, cada uno igual o peor que el anterior, se emocionaban mucho mas cuando se enteraban de el el no solo no podía morir en sus manos, sino que no podía defenderse, y duraba siendo torturado un muy largo periodo de tiempo hasta que lograba escapar.

aunque al principio cuando lo encontraban, su objetivo principal era la esfera por las almas dentro de ellas, pero al ver que no podian romperla o entrar, desistían e iban por Dipper, cosa que a el lo aliviaba un poco.

Bill decidió compartir su juguete con los otros dioses y sus demonio, los dejo jugar con su juguete para ver cuanto duraría, pero al ver que no se rompía decidió sacar un ultimo has bajo la manga que seguro lo haría quebrase de una vez por todas.

Un Dia, Dipper termino encontrando algo que no creyó posible que volvería a ver en el resto de su inmortal vida, un dia, escondiéndose de las diferentes aberraciones que plagaban la tierra, termino por toparse con un conjunto de túneles subterráneos ubicados bajo las ruinas de una de las ciudades, alli termino por encontrar a otro grupo de humanos supervivientes que se decidieron atrincherar bajo la tierra.

Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevo cuando supo quien Lideraba de dicho grupo.

La primera ves que sus ojos la vieron lo lo podía creer, creyó que era otra ilusión por parte de uno de los demonios de Tzeencht como otras veces, pero debido a sus anteriores experiencias tratando con ellos logro, darse cuenta que no era ese el caso.

Quien lideraba aquel grupo no era otra persona que Wendy Corduroy.

Ella había liderado una poderosa resistencia que lucho durante muchos años contra los demonios.

Aunque su primera reunión tuvo menos besos y abrazos y mas balas, escopetas, granadas y cada arma de cualquier tipo que podía haber, mas que nada por que ninguno podía creer que el otro siguiera con vida y no fuera un demonio o monstruo disfrazado.

luego de que lograron comprobar de que Dipper era Dipper y Wendy era Wendy, no poder matarse el uno a el otro, las lagrimas y abrazos y el "perdón por intentar matarte con violencia extrema" no se hizo esperar.

pero antes de que Dipper pudiera preguntarse como Wendy seguía con vida y no estaba en la esfera, cosas que deseaba saber con urgencia extrema, hubo otra cosa que no podía esperar y que con gusto haría su deseo realidad.

Bill y los suyos llegaron a su ubicación, Dipper se habia olvidado por completo que aquel dorito maligno lo podía rastrear a donde fuera, pero esta vez el y su estirpe no vino sola, Los Demonios Mayores de cada uno de los Cuatro Dioses, liderando un ejercito ENORME cada uno, habían llegado junto a el.

aunque el grupo de Wendy se organizo y peleo con ferocidad, terminaron por caer de todas formas, no había ningún otro resultado para una batalla tan inhumanamente unilateral.

al final solo habían quedado dos Dipper y Wendy, y Bill Cipher uso la ultima carta que le quedaba para quebrar a Dipper.

* * *

Bill tenia a Wendy atrapada con su magia, Dipper solo miraba con desesperación como el y la mujer a la que amaba estaba rodeados por hordas de sádicos, inmortales y muy poderosos seres retorcidos.

pedirle que la dejara ir no tendría ningún sentido, en cuanto se apartara de el, alguno de los demonios del Caos la mataría, o algo inclusive peor, y devoraría su alma.

"Bueno Pino, tengo que admitir que no solo me a sorprendido, sino que has superado mis expectativas, así que tengo un trato que-" pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por uno de los demonios mayores de el dios de la sangre.

 **"¡BASTA DE HABLAR, QUE NOS ENTREGUE LA ESFERA AHORA!"** bramo con una monstruosa rabia. y una voz que parecia la cruza de un leon rugiendo y el rugido de una tormenta, aquel ser.

"¡hey amigo ten paciencia todos aquí queremos eso tanto como tu!" le refuto Bill a aquel ser que parecía totalmente listo para hacerlo pedazos. luego se reanudo su conversación con Dipper.

"como estaba diciendo Pino, me has impresionado, has llegado mas lejos de lo que llegue a pensar y es tan obvio como que el agua moja que siente algo por esta chica de aquí" señalo Bill hacia Wendy la cuan se encontraba flotando dentro de una esfera de energía "por lo que te propongo algo, si me das esa esfera no solo la dejare ir sana y salva, sino que tanto tu como ella podrán unirse a mi y mis amigos como uno de los nuestros" esto dejo bastante impresionado a ambos, Bill continuo.

"piénsalo no solo podrás tener todo el poder que quieras, no solo seras inmortal, no solo podrás torce la realidad a tu antojo y ser parte de una fiesta sin fin, ¡sino que lo harás al lado de la mujer ala que amas!" anuncio Bill mientras creaba imágenes que le mostraba como seria todo.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es entregarnos esa insignificante esfera y ya"

Dipper no respondió de inmediato, la situación en general era aun mas irreal que a lo que estaba acostumbrado, el se sentía muy cansado de todo, toda la muerte, todo el dolor, toda la agonía, todo el dolor, sufrimiento y horror que tuvo que presenciar desde que comenzó el Raromaggedon, y esta oferta sonaba extremada mente tentadora.

Miro la esfera en su mano, su brillo rosa se reflejo en sus ojos, se había acostumbrado a llevarla encogida, y medito la situación mejor, el poder de un dios junto a la persona a la que el ama, tener el poder de poner galaxias enteras de rodillas, riquezas, placeres y mas infinitamente mas, todo sonaba tentador, extremadamente tentador...

Y grande, algo muy, muy. muy grande , y debido a lo grande de esa generosa oferta, una pregunta imperaba en su mente.

pero sabia que entre todos los que lo rodeaban solo había una persona que le responsderia sinceramente. aunque solo fuera por que no puede evitarlo.

Kairos el Teje Destinos, visir de tzeencht.

Este era uno de los demonios mayores de tzeentch, un Señor del Cambio, seres con una apariencia de enormes pájaros azules humanoides, son plumaje azul y largos cuellos, la mayoría solía llevar túnicas de yhechiseros y un báculo.

Kairos era uno bastante especia ya que el, a diferencia de el resto de los Señores del Cambio, tenia dos cabezas.

Una cabeza ve al pasado y otra ve hacia el futuro.

Una cabeza siempre decía la verdad y otra siempre mentía.

Para Dipper saber cual era cual no fue una tarea complicada desde el primer día que lo conoció, de hecho de todos los seres vivos que lo rodeaban, a excepción de Wendy, era el único con el que se podría decir que se llevaba "bien". si el ignoraba el hecho de que todo el tiempo Kairos esta tratando de matarlo (sin éxito) y torturándolo con trampas, visiones, ilusiones y engaños para enloquecerlo (de nuevo, sin éxito), pero a su vez era el que mas información verídica y falsa le dio.

por lo que ya sabia que y a quien preguntar.

"Kairos tengo una pregunta, ¿por que es tan importante esta esfera para ustedes?" Dipper la levanto para que la viera, llamando no solo la atención del demonio mayor, quien veía la esfera en cuestión con un masivo y hambriento interés, sino que también causando curiosidad al resto que lo rodeaba.

"No es nada importante"/ "es mas valiosa de lo que te imaginas" respondieron ambas cabezas.

"eso ya lo se, ¿pero por que es importante, que la hace tan valiosa para ustedes?" pregunto de nuevo Dipper un poco fastidiado, cosa normal a la hora de hablar con uno de los demonios de Tzeentch: si no esas la pregunta de forma totalmente especifica, exacta y detallada, te saldrán con cualquier estupidez que no llega a ningún lado.

"eso solo es una perfectamente normal roca, una insignificante roca"/ " has estado recolectando las almas con eso desde que todo comenzó muchacho, ese objeto que tienes en tus manos contiene todas las almas de la tierra" ambas cabezas informaron.

A Dipper esta noticia lo impacto, miro la esfera rosa en sus manos, peor esta vez no la miraba con curiosidad sino con un profundo temor y asombro, Dipper Pine, sin darse cuenta, había estado portado todo este tiempo el Mas Allá de todas almas de mundo.

¿como no van a quererlo?, ¿como no van a ofrecerle semejante poder?, Tiene en sus manos las almas de todos los seres que alguna vez han existido, y ellos, gracias al trato con Cipher, solo pueden tenerlo si el accede voluntariamente a entregárselo.

Vio a Wendy un momento, desde que la encontró no tenia idea de como le hizo para sobrevivir tanto tiempo, tenia sus sospechas de como lo hizo, pero no quería llegar a una conclusión demencial y apresurada, pero era obvio a estas alturas cual era la respuesta y, mas aun, lo que pasara se se negaba.

Solo quedaba una salida.

"¿Bill puedo hablar con Wendy un Momento?" pregunto Dipper a la abominación de un solo ojo.

A Bill esto le causo curiosidad, pero lo permitió, después de todo no había ningún otro sitio a el que pudiera escapar, asi que levito a la pelirroja hasta Dipper y la dejo caer, lastimandola solo para divertirse un poco.

Wendy le empezó a hablar "Dipper yo-"

"hiciste un trato con Bill, lo se" la interrumpió el castaño.

la muchacha quedo sorprendida, ¿como se dio cuenta?, pero no pregunto dejo que el hablara.

"la única forma de que sobrevivieras tanto tiempo es esa, digo ¡no has envejecido nada desde que te vi la ultima vez!" señalo Dipper ese hecho.

"no soy exactamente inmortal, Bill dijo que no podre morir hasta que nos volviéramos a ver" Wendy con algo de arrepentimiento le aclaro.

"y se por que, por que estando tu fuera de la esfera, Bill te usaría a ti, la mujer ala que amo, como único punto débil para explotar, para convencerme de entregarle a el las almas de todos los seres vivos de la tierra" hizo una pausa "y sabe que funcionaria por que si me niego a eso, si me niego a entregárselo es muy obvio lo que va a pasar, torturara y/o matara frete a mi, y eso es algo que me niego a ver, pero no lo podre evitar, por que sabia que no habría otra salida. " finalizo la explicación Dipper, sorprendiendo no solo a Wendy, sino a todos sus espectadores por su brillante forma de deducirlo todo.

Bill solo se rió y aplaudió con un gran entusiasmo.

"ja! ja! ja! ja!, Brillante!, eres sin duda brillante Pino!" dejo de reir y entonces le pegunto.

"ahora que sabes todo eso, ¿que decides? ¿poder y la mujer ala que amas? ¿o la existencia insignificante de unos seres inferiores?" pregunto Bill esperando con ansias que decisiones tomaría el muchacho.

Dipper le pidió a Wendy que se pusiera a su altura, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, puso ambas manos a cada lado de sus mejillas y la beso profundamente, agarrándola por completo desprevenida.

Se separo después de unos momentos de ella y luego le dijo

"Wendy te amo, te e amado desde el primer día que pude conocerte, y solo hay algo que deseo saber sin o me amas, ¿tu serias capas de amarme?, ¿serias capas de enamorarte de mi?"

Entre el beso y la confesión de amor, ambas tan repentinas como un rayo, estaba confundida amas no poder, pero no le hacia falta ser un genio para saber la respuesta.

"si, si lo haría" respondió sin vacilar.

Esperaba verlo emocionarse o mínimo sonreír, pero en lugar de eso vio como empezó a caer de sus ojos ríos de lagrimas.

Dipper la abrazo mientras decía sollozando "no puedo, no puedo verte sufrir, y solo hay una salida para impedirlo, pero no quiero tener tomarla, no quiero tener que tomar esta decisión, no quiero tener que hacerlo" la desesperación, para el disgusto de los seguidores de Tzeentch y deleite de los seguidores de Nurgle, y algunos otros, llenaba su voz a mas no poder.

Wendy no sabia a que se refería, no había forma de escapar de esto, pero lo apoyaría en lo que hiciera falta.

"has lo que tengas que hacer" le respondió la chica al chico, y casi se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues parece que la respuesta lo daño aun mas.

Dipper no Dijo nada, solo se separo de abrazo, tomo a la pelirroja del mentón y la beso, esta vez ella correspondió al beso y lo atrajo mas cerca en un fuerte abrazo, no sabe que tanto duraron así, pero fue como un año.

Wendy sintió algo cálido siendo empujado en su abdomen, y tomando en cuenta la diferencia de altura y el hecho de en cual parte de su anatomía esta pegada a su abdomen, no se le hacia difícil saber que era, pero le resto importancia ya que ella sabia que era una reacción natural.

Cuando por fin se separaron ella bajo la vista para ver el panorama de allí abajo y cuando lo hizo no se esperaba lo que estaba viendo.

Era la esfera de las alamas, Dipper la estaba pegando con fuerza a su abdomen.

lo siguiente que paso, para ella y su publico, paso demasiado rápido.

Levanto de nuevo la vista, y antes de poder preguntar que estaba haciendo, sintió que Dipper rápidamente pegaba algo contra su frente y cuando se dio cuanta de lo que era.

Era el cañón de una pistola.

No dio tiempo para racionar, no dio tiempo para decir nada de nada, no dio tiempo para preguntar, solo para ver los ojos enrojecido y llenos de lagrimas de Dipper, de lagrimas y un infinito dolor.

Disparo, vio como la sangre y el cuerpo de su amada salían volando, pero su cuerpo ya era lo de menos, vio como su plan resulto.

Tan pronto su cuerpo callo una energía azul salio de su cuerpo disparada rápidamente hacia la esfera.

Su plan fue un éxito.

Ahora ya nada podría lastimar a la mujer a la que amaba jamas.

Y ya le quedaba

Y después de eso todo quedo en un profundo, lago y fúnebre silencio, los demonios y monstruos de todas facciones se quedaron de piedra ante lo que habían presenciado, ninguno cabía dentro de su propio asombro, en especial Bill Cipher y Kairos, el primero por no haber pensado nunca que el chico tendría las agallas para hacer semejante cosa, y el segundo por que no haber visto, ni siquiera con la cabeza que ve al futuro, venir esto.

Todo estaba en silencio, y solamente dos sonido fueron que se escucharon.

El primero fue Dipper soltando el arma y cayendo de rodillas.

Y el segundo...

" **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

El segundo fue un desgarrador grito, un grito lleno de un dolor, un sufrimiento, una agonia, una melancolia, una desesperación y una rabia tan grandes que solo puede ser comparado con la bóveda celeste a escala real, que solo puede provenir de una persona que ya lo a perdido todo.

El grito de un hombre destrozado.

 **Continuara.**

 _ **Hola a todos mis queridos**_ ** _camaradas, aqui les traigo un Reboot de mi primer fanfic, llamado: La Gran Direrencia: Dioses de Gravity Falls._**

 ** _no tengo mucho mas que decir, asi que nos vemos en la siguiente parte._**


	3. Aviso

Aviso.

a todos los que siguen esta historia les informo sera reescrita, voy a volverla a escribir por completo, ahora bajo el nombre de "Gravity Falls: Los Dioses Eternos de Terra" que ya a sido publicada.


End file.
